Sonrisa de Luna
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Un cazador pokemon atrapa caza unos ninetales y vulpix, sin sospechar que unos ojos rojos lo miraban con sed de venganza...


Disclaimer: Pokemón no me pertenece.

Este fic lo hice para un concurso en fanficslandia, y decidí publicarlo aquí también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonrisa de Luna

Satisfacción, ese era el sentimiento que embargaba a Hotaro, la caza había sido completada con éxito.

Hotaro cazaba pokemones para venderlos al mercado negro o al equipo rocket, esta vez había hecho una estupenda caza de ninetales y vulpix, ¡Todos reunidos cerca de unas montañas, acorralados! ¡Qué suerte había tenido!

Esos eran los pensamientos del cazador, mientras veía a los ninetales y vulpix lastimados, metidos en jaulas y amontonados, las heridas de algunos eran bastante graves.

— _Bah_—pensó Hotaro—_los que mueran servirán de abrigos de piel, y los que sobrevivan serán vendidos_—cerro la puerta del camión y se metía en la parte del conductor, sin darse cuenta que a unos cuantos metros, un ninetales con heridas menores lo miraba con odio…

Hotaro condujo unos kilómetros, hasta que llego a su destino, una central del equipo rocket abandonada, del cual él y sus compañeros se apoderaron y la utilizaron para guardar los pokemones capturados.

Al llegar se estaciono y con unos colegas empezó a descargar el camión mientras conversaban.

— Es increíble Hotaro, ¿Cómo has logrado capturar tantos pokemones?—pregunto uno de sus compañeros admirando a un par de vulpix metidos en una jaula.

— Todos estaban acorralados en las montañas, y con las armas que dejaron los del equipo rocket en esta central es imposible perder—aseguro con sorna.

— Esos del equipo rocket son unos idiotas, abandonan una central en perfectas condiciones y con armas, ¡Y si que nos sirvió! Nos hemos vuelto ricos, no hay problema de que las autoridades nos encuentren ya que la central esta camuflada, aun mucho espacio para guardar a los Pokemon, lugares de junta para los negocios, y lo mejor de todo, ¡Armas para someterlos! JA ja ja ja—reía con humor junto con Hotaro.

— Yo estaría con más cuidado con estos ninetales—advirtió un tercero que también ayudaba con la descarga.

— ¿Y por que seria eso?—pregunto sin entender el capturador de los ninetales.

— Según dicen, estos pokemones son muy vengativos, y que incluso tienen poderes sobrenaturales—dijo con voz terrorífica, haciendo un escalofrío al que ayudaba a descargar, pero Hotaro solo bufó.

— Por favor, no seas idiota, tan solo míralos—agarro la cabeza de uno de los ninetales que esta cerca de morir— ¿De verdad crees que un pokemon tan hermoso podría ser así de malvado?—soltó bruscamente la cabeza del espécimen haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.

— Yo que tú no me basaría en eso, como bien dice el dicho: "Sin importar que tan brillante sea la luna, siempre tendrá un lado oscuro"—relato tercamente con su argumento.

— Deja de decir bobadas y sigue descargando—ordeno sin refutarle su comentario—además, todos están aquí, ¿Qué podrían hacer?—supuso sin saber que el ultimo que quedaba se preparaba para su venganza.

Días después…

Hotaro caminaba por las instalaciones, ya habían vendido la mayoría de los pokemones de su última gran caza, aunque en esos últimos días no había tenido tanta suerte.

De repente, las luces que estaban previamente a la sala donde estaban, repitiéndose en la del al frente.

— ¿Chicos, ya se van? Si lo hacen al menos déjenme salir de aquí—dijo con voz dudosa.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, las luces se apagaron, dejando todo en la oscuridad, iluminada solamente por la luna.

— Chicos, esto no es gracioso, ¡Prendan las luces!—ordeno autoritariamente, pero sin efecto alguno.

Una nube tapo la luna, sumergiendo el lugar en las tinieblas de la noche. Hotaro no entendía que pasaba, normalmente los muchachos le hacían caso. Unos ojos rojos atrajeron su atención, sangrientos y vengativos.

La nube se fue dejando que entrara una escasa luz, mostrando el dueño de los ojos, un ninetales, mirándolo con odio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunto con miedo, sin apartar la vista de sus movimientos.

El ninetales no respondió, solo lo miro con más furia, mientras volteaba discretamente a unas jaulas vacías, donde antes residían sus compañeros.

— Se que estas enojado, lo-lo entiendo—balbuceo un poco por el miedo, captando la indirecta que le había mandado el pokemon kitsune—pero te suplico, no me hagas daño, por favor—suplicaba de rodillas, con lagrimas de pavor surcando por sus mejillas, mientras el ninetales avanzo a su dirección—no me lastimes, por favor, ¡Por favor!—se desesperaba del pavor, mientras otra nube tapaba la luna, dejando solo sus siniestros ojos en la oscuridad, asustándolo mas— ¡No por favor! ¡No por favor! ¡Nooooo!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, agarrando su cabeza con las manos y mirando al suelo con los ojos cerrados, esperando su final mientras seguía gritando.

— Hotaro, ¡Hotaro reacciona!—le dijo un compañero sacudiendo su hombro, al levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos, todo estaba iluminado, con sus dos compañeros contrabandistas mirándole asustados—estábamos viendo el estado de algunos pokemon, cuando oímos gritos, al venir estabas tu gritando a la nada.

Hotaro solo se levanto moviendo la cabeza, pensando que el estrés le había hecho alucinar, dijo a sus compañeros que se sentía mal y se fue casa.

Mientras conducía, pensaba en el hecho de hace unos minutos con reprobatoria, ¿Cómo había imaginado semejante tontería?, necesitaba descansar o se volvería loco.

Estaciono su carro y llego a su casa con una sonrisa, de seguro su esposa Hikari ya tendría preparado la cena. Hikari nunca había sabido a ciencia cierta en que trabajaba, solo sabía que podía llegar tarde y que su esposo había tenido un golpe de suerte en esos días.

— Hikari, cielo, ya llegue—dijo entrando en la casa, por la entrada de la cocina, al ver la mesa se da cuenta de que no esta la cena, cosa que le extraña, pero solo levanta los hombros y va hacia la sala.

En la sala no había señales de vida, cosa que le pareció inusual, normalmente si Hikari no cocinaba o limpiaba, estaba viendo la televisión.

Siguio a la entrada, donde por fin la encontró, pero no en las condiciones que hubiera deseado.

Hikari estaba tirada en las escaleras que se ubican al frente de la entrada, con la mirada perdia y sin vida, pero lo aterrador era su pecho, donde residía una herida profunda y sangrante, una herida de garras.

— ¡Hikari! ¡Amor resiste, te llevaremos al centro pokemon y…!—callo al ver que su esposa volteaba.

— Es tu culpa—susurro apenas audible—sino lo hubieras hecho—murmuro cerrando los ojos.

— ¡No mueras! ¡Resiste! ¡Por favor! ¡Nooooooo!—gritaba con todas sus fuerzas,

— Cariño, cariño despierta—abre los ojos encontrándose con su esposa en perfectas condiciones mirándola preocupada, preguntándose cuando cerro los ojos—estaba limpiando el ático, cuando te oí gritar vine corriendo, y estabas tirado en cocina—le explico la situación

El solo se levanto, diciéndole que no se preocupara y que se iba a costar, mientras pensaba si tendría conexión con su alucinación anterior.

Semanas mas tarde…

Ya no podía más, se estaba volviendo loco, su vida se estaba volviendo una pesadilla continua, cada paso era otra alucinación aterradora, siempre acompañada de una sonrisa lobuna.

Condujo hasta un acantilado, donde estaba el mar, bordeado por filosas rocas, asegurando una muerte.

— ¡Muéstrate! ¡Se que estas aquí!—exigió gritando a la nada, y de los arbustos surgió el ninetales de sus pesadillas.

— ¿No me dejaras en paz hasta que muera, verdad?—pregunto Hotaro calmado a pesar de sus palabras, el ninatales solo asintió—bien, aquí voy—y con sus ultimas palabras, se tiro del acantilado.

El ninetales le miraba desde arriba con gusto, con una sonrisa espeluznante de media luna, mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos, iluminado por la luna, conminando con su aterradora sonrisa.

Eso fue lo último que vio, solo pensaba en las palabras de su compañero semanas atrás: "Sin importar que tan brillante sea la luna, siempre tendrá un lado oscuro"

Y callo, destrozando su cuerpo contra las afiladas rocas, mientras ninetales se fue, con una sonrisa satisfecha de luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pokedex:

Pokemon Cristal: _Cuentan que llega a vivir hasta mil años y que cada una de las colas posee poderes sobrenaturales._

Pokemon Verde Hoja: _Muy inteligente y vengativo. Agarrar una de sus colas podría traer 1.000 años de mala suerte._

Espero que les gustara, la verdad yo quede bastante conforme con el resultado.

Lo acabo de escribir, temía que mi trabajo interfiriera con esto y no pudiera entregar, así que cuando tuve tiempo escribí esto.

Quise hacerlo de ninetales, porque siendo un pokemon tan bello, nadie sospecharía que tuviera un lado oscuro, haciéndolo más oscuro.

Con respecto a lo del dicho, es invención mía, se me ocurrió imaginando la sonrisa de media luna de ninetales.

Ojala disfrutaran mi escrito.


End file.
